Landing ramps have been used for many years to park the sliders with their read-write heads when a Load-UnLoad (LUL) hard disk drive is not operational. Such systems may include a portable media player or notebook computer. Other hard disk drives, which have often been called Contact Start-Start (CSS) have tended to park the sliders on disk surfaces when not in operation. In both kinds of hard disk drives, there are situations in which a mechanical shock that is particularly strong perpendicular to the disk base can dislodge the parked sliders and damage the overall functionality of these hard disk drives.